Electronic packages which include semiconductor devices (e.g., silicon chips) as part thereof are well known in the computer industry, with more recent examples being described and illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 4,849,856 (J. Funari et al) and 4,914,551 (M. Anschel et al). Both of these patents are assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention. Further, both utilize at least one flexible circuitized substrate as one of the electrically conductive elements thereof. The packages defined in these patents also include a heat sink and additional circuitized substrate members as part thereof. Accordingly, both of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
Other examples of electronic packages which utilize semiconductor devices, heat sink members and various circuitized substrates are described and illustrated in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 4,069,497 (M. Steidlitz), 4,521,829 (H. Wessely), 4,561,011 (M. Kohara et al), 4,573,103 (P. Nilsson), 4,698,663 (M. Sugimoto et al), 4,715,430 (A. Arnold et al), 4,748,538 (M. Tsuji), 4,788,627 (M. Ehlert), 4,812,949 (J. Fontan et al) and 4,823,234 (A. Konishi et al).
Use of high circuit densities in modern semiconductor devices requires the effective removal of heat generated during package operation in order to assure that the operating parameters of such devices are maintained within specified tolerances so as to prevent destruction of the package from overheating and to assure proper functional performance of the package. One well known means for providing such heat removal is to utilize a metallic heat sink or similar member which typically forms an integral part of the package. Representative examples of these means are described and illustrated in the aforementioned several patents.
The electronic package of the instant invention includes a heat sink which not only enables effective heat removal of the package's semiconductor components but also, significantly, provides added reinforcement to and facilitates repair of the final package. Accordingly, individual repair and/or replacement of the semiconductor device and/or thin film flexible circuit connected thereto may be accomplished in a relatively facile manner without disturbing (e.g., physically contacting) other flexible circuitized substrates and semiconductor devices which also form part of this high density, composite package assembly. In one embodiment of the invention, this is accomplished using a first heat sink member for each semiconductor device and locating these member-device subassemblies strategically within the package (in substantially adjacent orientations). In this same embodiment, a singular common heat sink member is also utilized and positioned within the package in thermal contact with each of the individual heat sink members thermally connected to the respective semiconductor devices. This common heat sink member also uniquely serves as a stiffener such that the larger, common circuitized substrate (e.g., printed circuit board) is maintained in a substantially rigid, planar orientation.
In another embodiment of the invention, the flexible circuitized substrates and semiconductor devices are oriented on one side of the larger, common circuitized substrate while a common heat sink member is securedly positioned to an opposing side of this substrate. The heat sink also uniquely serves as a stiffener for the substrate in the final package assembly.
It is believed that an electronic package possessing the above features, among others, would represent a significant advancement in the art.